


关于你的故事

by WuWhale



Category: all京, 禾布, 龙冷
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, 女O男A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale





	关于你的故事

瑞秋本名不叫瑞秋。

这要追溯到2008年的夏天，台风来临之际的离岛。那个时候，她叫晓禾，杜晓禾，是岛上的一名小小的警员。

她其实是学医出身，但是奈何年轻气盛，再加上父母给予的期望过高，她早早就退了学，跑去学格斗术，当了警察，又为了远离家人，翻洋过海，从美国来到了香港，最后被分配到这个小小的岛上。

实际上她很开心。因为这里很小，小到几乎都是琐碎事情要去处理，小到大家都彼此认识。而警局里的伙伴们，像一团火，温暖着这座岛屿。

直到遇见阿布。

他带着台风一起出现在自己的视线里，拎着一个黑色的袋子，穿着一双白净的运动鞋，走路时脚下如生风，他那件深绿色的外套在阴天的光线下有些发黑——就像他这个人一样，沉默寡言。健康的麦色皮肤，衬得他脖子上的狼牙如此显眼。

海风潮湿腥咸，他好似踏浪而来，如此神秘。

晓禾想，自己应该爱上他了。

猫从手中逃脱，他们靠近彼此，在这个晓禾收留阿布过夜的夜晚，在这个台风拍打窗户玻璃的夜晚。

阿布是一个摘除了腺体的Omega，他无法被标记，也不能去孕育生命，更不可能发情。晓禾不曾去想为什么，即便是最后，她也不会去深究。 她虽然是Alpha，但学医过程中有了解腺体摘除手术，这得益于一次教授在课堂上播放的纪录片。

很痛。记录员站在一边，手里捧着记录本，记录病人的全部状态，打了全麻的病人毫无感觉，但麻醉过去的一瞬间，病人痛苦的哀嚎尖叫深深烙印在她的记忆里，之后是高烧、呕吐、抽搐等等副作用，视频里记录过的最糟糕的一类病人，就是被标记过然后摘除腺体，因为他们要在遭受摘除腺体副作用的基础上，还要承受类哀悼反应，往往这类病人最终会因为难以忍受折磨与悲伤而选择自杀。

腺体摘除手术早已几乎被列为违法行为，除非特殊需要，这还要提交各种证明，并且经过层层批审，才能进行手术。

晓禾伸出手，手指悬在阿布的后颈上，隔着空气轻轻描摹那里不规则的疤痕，原本该是腺体的地方，现在狰狞的可怕，就像曾经有个人拿着滚烫的铁块烙掉了那块血肉。

也许真的是这样。

她猛地收回手，握紧了拳头，眼泪顺着眼角落在了枕头上，背对着她沉沉睡去的阿布什么都不知道，他酣畅在梦境里，他在享受一场性爱的余温。

猫又从门口挤了进来，轻巧跃起钻进晓禾的怀抱，也睡了过去。独留她一人卧听海涛闲话[1]。

瑞秋时常想，想那个温存的良夜，想温润结实的躯体，想夜晚暴雨倾盆而下，想那具躯体变得冰冷。想断裂的狼牙。

他说，我叫布同林。

他曾经有力的四肢脆弱地扭曲成不可思议的形状，他一直白皙的鞋子沾满了泥水与鲜血，他的双眸也前所未有的明亮，微笑倒映在晓禾的眼中，嫣红的血液早已被冲淡，即使周围是上百个受伤的或者死亡的人类。

晓禾捧着他的脸，他们就像那天晚上一样，彼此靠近，她无法控制自己的哭泣，而他气若游丝无法说出完整的句子，但是这么近的距离，她还是听见了。

我爱你。

这是沉默寡言的阿布的回答。

瑞秋从梦中惊醒，Pasha缩在她的怀里还在熟睡。她慢慢撑起身体向身后看去，尽量不惊动Pasha。

她闻到了一股属于Alpha的茅台味，不浓，轻轻的仿佛羽毛扫在心弦，让同为Alpha的她也感觉舒适而不是具有攻击性。那是龙小云，她侧躺在熄灭的火堆边，搂着蜷成一团的冷锋，左手扣住对方的后脑勺慢慢抚摸汗湿的短发，右手放在他的后背上像哄小孩一样拍打着。

龙小云注意到瑞秋看过来的视线，只是稍稍抬起头，用相对比较自由的右手放在唇前比了个安静的手势。瑞秋点点头，又躺了回去。

山洞外的雨停了，热烈的阳光照射进洞口，瑞秋盯着阳光下飞舞的尘土，不禁思考，这么多年以及这两天内发生一切，是不是一场梦。

2009年初，距离阿布离开她过去了快半年，她决定回到美国继续学医，当两个生命在自己手中流逝，她知道自己得做些什么。不是被愧疚和悲伤压倒。

这短暂的爱情留在了离岛，又被台风一同捎给了拎着保龄球一步步远去的阿布。

断裂的狼牙被杜晓禾埋在了他们初遇的那棵树下。

她告别了关公，回到美国，回到曾经厌恶的父母的怀抱，换了名字，三十岁不到就成了优秀的医生。两三年后，2017年，她随着团队一起出发来到了非洲。

这里不是离岛，不是那块小小的地方，没有台风，更没有潮湿的水汽，这里只有拉曼拉，只有干燥的空气，只有蔓延的枪声与死亡。

当她跪坐在陈医生的身边紧急处理伤口，抬头看见方才闯进来的人的脸时，她的心脏停跳了一下。

那个虎背熊腰的大个子把他推向柜子，巨大的破碎声唤醒她的神智，那个人从碎片中痛苦挣扎着站起来，嘶吼着冲向大个子，她好像看见了瓢泼大雨倾注而下，好像听见了一个人在她的耳边说我爱你。

Pasha声嘶力竭的哭泣声拉回了再次走神的她，陈医生的白大褂已经被鲜血全部染红，他在氧气罩下艰难地呼吸着。

那个人突然扑过来，躲在打开的车门后，一只手举着枪，转过头说些什么。他穿着绿色的外套，和阿布的不一样，他的眼神和气息也不一样，他是Omega，但他的腺体完好无损甚至有临时标记。

瑞秋眼睁睁看着陈医生摘下氧气罩，把Pasha托付给眼前这个人，然后咽下最后一口气，她好像又回到了离岛，靓保在她的手下笑着死去。

可是现下的状况不允许她再多想，一阵兵荒马乱之后，他们的车翻倒在死于拉曼拉的尸堆上，她被这个人拉出座位，全身颤抖，为靓保，为陈医生，为阿布，为晓禾。

等到他们的车行驶在正常的路上，瑞秋才恍若隔世般回到现实，她侧过身，处理他方才在尸堆上蹭到的伤口，用着当年警员晓禾般认真的态度向“阿布”科普拉曼拉。

余光瞥见对方脖子上的子弹，不是狼牙，狼牙已经断了。他不是阿布。

就如他们不同亮度的绿色外套，阿布是同他性格般的深沉，这个人，有着阿布没有的阳光明媚，他所穿的绿色也有那么点明亮，但他同样心事重重，他眼里的光好像消失了一半，不该是这样。

不该是这样，问她美国大使馆呢，告诉她星条旗已经向海的那边前进了。

不该是这样的。

他不是阿布。

阿布不是这样的。

为什么这个人要突然出现，残忍地让她想起本该留在离岛的已经冰冷的夜晚。

她想下车。

于是她说她要下车。对方停了下来，她在他忍笑的目光中推开车门下车，然而没走几步，两头雄狮在啃咬猎物的画面冲向她的视网膜，一瞬间冲破她出离的愤怒。

她为什么要生气。

她转身回到车里，心里却翻了个白眼。有人戳她的手臂，她抬眼瞪过去，对方提醒她稍微收敛一下信息素。也是，临时标记并不能完全阻隔他人信息素的影响。

车又开出了一段距离，鬼使神差地，瑞秋问了冷锋一句有没有兄弟。冷锋抿着嘴，沉默了一会儿，又突然笑起来问她是不是看上他了要查户口。

她毫不犹豫回答，是。

冷锋猛地踩下刹车，她的身体猝不及防地向前倾，又被安全带勒着弹回去，Pasha在后面小小惊叫，她没控制住信息素，准备发火，却看见一头长颈鹿从冷锋身后的窗户探进头对着冷锋的脸一阵狂舔，那一团火被扑灭了，她和Pasha一起捧着肚子笑得停不下来。

冷锋拉下脸，迅速发动车子往工厂开，看在Tundu妈妈的面子上今天就不计较这些了。

于是这个问题至此没有了后续。

后来，后来就是短暂的欢愉，不管明天如何，围着篝火跳舞，火光映在冷锋的眼里，瑞秋似乎看见了泪光，这让他的双眸熠熠生辉，仿佛那一半的无神被填补上了。

她在人群中扭动，眼睛不时看向冷锋，透过冷锋看见了阿布，如果阿布还在，他是不是也像这样，放下一切，看见山峰低垂的月影，听到海面飘浮的传说[2]。

她被扑倒，一颗子弹擦着头顶飞去。刹那间，所有温馨美好化为泡沫，枪林弹雨，她纵然学过格斗术有些身手，但是她斗不过不长眼的子弹。

有时候，她会想，自己到底是不是Alpha，2008年，2017年，都让“一个人”来保护，她无法保护阿布，无法保护冷锋，只能护着Pasha逃向安全区。

工人们七嘴八舌低声交谈，这个工厂的老板卓亦凡皱着眉紧紧盯着门口，Tundu的妈妈也是如此。Pasha拽了拽瑞秋的衣服，她低下头给了一个微笑示意放心。

突然门被打开了，冷锋被扛着挪了进来，鲜血从嘴中涌出顺着下巴滑进衣领，他眼神迷离，状态十分糟糕，但他的外伤很少，可能是伤到了内脏。

这个叫老林的人，穿着西装，道貌岸然，他的话语连带着周遭浓厚的Alpha信息素砸向摇摇欲坠的冷锋。他颤抖着瑟缩了一下。

瑞秋被两个男性Alpha拦着，她看着冷锋，看到了那天晚上奋力用骨折的双腿支撑自己站起来向前挪动的阿布，想起那个女人手起刀落时自己的恐惧，想起麻绳磨破手腕挤压骨头时撕心裂肺的疼痛。

然后她释放出前所未有的强烈信息素，充满攻击性，面前两个Alpha在威慑之下放下了阻拦的手臂，而冷锋终于承受不住跌坐在楼梯上。

她冲过去，蹲下身查看他的状况，高烧，瞳孔发散。她想起来那个可能携带拉曼拉的伤口，果不其然。

拉曼拉。

周遭一阵唏嘘，那个叫老林的人还在煽动大家的情绪。九年前也是这样，阿布一个人面对那两百人的围攻，现在还是这样，冷锋一个人面对大家的沉默。

不，这次他不是一个人。她没有了阿布，她不想冷锋的Alpha没了冷锋。

她站起身，尽量收敛信息素，又用具有威慑力的语气告诫在场的各位，最后拉着Pasha，支撑冷锋向门外走去。

又是雷雨交加的夜晚，这让瑞秋感觉害怕，驾驶座位上的冷锋在疯狂颤抖，Omega的香甜气息飘来，再大的雨水也冲淡不了，可他还在强撑着自己不要停下。

瑞秋无法控制地想起离岛，想起高高举起的武士刀，那个日本女人愤怒的表情和语气好像就在这里，她的泪水消逝在雨里。

她本该忘记的。但是故事往往越是短暂越难以忘记。

冷锋终于撑不住往方向盘倒去，车子失控地撞向墙壁，瑞秋似乎不再是瑞秋，她是渴求阿布能够留下来的晓禾，她捧起冷锋的脸，一只手按在脖子一侧的脉搏上，虽然微弱，但他还活着。

他还活着。

火堆传来的热度根本不足够，谁知道呢，几个小时前他们还在火堆边载歌载舞。此刻，她左手搂着终于睡着的Pasha，右手搂着颤抖地快要支离破碎的冷锋。

她麻木地看向火堆，泪痕在脸上让人不舒服，噼里啪啦的火星几乎带走她的所有思绪，如果不是怀里还有一个被拉曼拉折磨的冷锋。

他的汗水混着雨水不断往下淌，体温高的吓人，可瑞秋知道他现在的感觉就像掉进了冰洞。过了一会她突然觉得不对，那股在车上就飘散的香甜气息越来越重，冷锋开始小声呻吟，他缩成小小一团的身下蔓延开来粘稠的液体。

这加速了冷锋的脱水症状，他苍白的脸颊上浮起不正常的红晕，他开始喃喃自语，是你没有回来，可能是拉曼拉催化了他的发情，但是这个发情不太对，很快冷锋开始发出疼痛的喘息，筋疲力尽的身体没有办法再用力扭动以缓解疼痛。

瑞秋没有遇到过这种情况，目前所有的病情中没看到拉曼拉对Omega有这样的影响。她只好唤醒Pasha，让小女孩去角落里先睡着，女孩子也懂事，伸出手抚慰处于痛苦中的冷锋，转身向里头的角落走去。

她试图释放少量的信息素安慰他，但适得其反，冷锋的梦境似乎更加难过，他的眼泪从紧闭的眼睛中流出。

阿布血肉交融的腺体在回忆里一闪而过。

她轻轻转过冷锋的头，看见他腺体上的临时标记已经变得几乎没有了，这意味着在他最脆弱的时候，他的Alpha正在慢慢离他远去，即使他仍紧紧抓着脖子上的子弹。这是那个纪录片里的类哀悼反应。

是你没回来。你还没回来。你没回来。

瑞秋听着他委屈的声音，再也控制不住眼泪，阿布回不来了，他真的死在了离岛，倒在她的怀里，甚至双手都无力抬起给她一个拥抱。所以冷锋也要回不去了么？

一切在某一刻被按下了暂停键，冷锋一直紧绷的肌肉瞬间松懈，剧烈的颤抖也变成细微的抽搐。

闪电照亮半边天，山洞门口的人影随着雷声一同闯入这个暂时安全的空间。然后，猛烈的茅台味像一把长枪穿透瑞秋的防线，但她没有予以还击，她大概猜到了这个人是冷锋的Alpha。

她叫龙小云。龙小云从瑞秋手里接过神智已经完全不清楚，而且脆弱不堪的冷锋，准备低头咬向他的腺体，马上就被瑞秋制止，她拉起冷锋的手把拉曼拉展示给龙小云看，于是对方转而用温柔的信息素笼罩抚慰着他。

瑞秋向Pasha走去，两条腿颤抖着仿佛随时会倒下，但她没有，只是小心翼翼地挪到Pasha身边躺下，轻轻拉过女孩抱在怀里，视线却始终看向龙小云。龙小云抱着冷锋在火堆边也躺下了，她的吻落在他汗湿的额头，不厌其烦地重复我在这里，我回来了这种话。

瑞秋其实很嫉妒，嫉妒龙小云的强大，那刺鼻的信息素就可以证明一切，她的眼神就像盯着猎物一般敏锐。她能保护冷锋。而她做不到保护阿布，弱小的她只能被吊在那里看着阿布在积水的地面上一次又一次地爬起摔倒。她是不称职的Alpha，甚至无法保护自毁腺体的Omega。

她终于再一次彻底意识到，阿布走了，带着晓禾给的爱走了。冷锋不是阿布，以前不是，现在不是，将来也不会是。

直觉告诉她，冷锋一定不会在西红柿炒鸡蛋里放酱油。

阳光照进的山洞口，一个穿深绿色外套的年轻人，踩着白色的鞋，拎着黑色的旅行袋，举起脖子上断裂的狼牙对瑞秋露出一个小小的微笑。瑞秋目送着他带着杜晓禾渐渐消失在阳光下。

这一切都不是梦。

Pasha睁开眼，迷蒙中扔能看见一边笑一遍流眼泪的瑞秋，她伸出手擦掉瑞秋的泪水，小声安慰着她。

她们围坐在一起，龙小云把腿盘起来，中间留出空间让冷锋坐进去，仍然在昏睡的脑袋软软地搭在她的肩膀上，双臂以没有安全感的防御姿势护在胸前，龙小云则把他牢牢扣在怀里，继续用哄孩子方法抚慰冷锋。

瑞秋看着龙小云，她觉得女Alpha应该晒黑了，并且瘦了不少，长长的头发贴在凹陷的脸颊上，身上的衣服不太合身，似乎是从别人那里摸来的，裤腰上别着一把匕首，脚边放了一把手枪。

她鬼使神差地又问出了那个问题。冷锋有兄弟么。

龙小云沉默了一下，看起来两个人都不太愿意提起这件事。就在她准备放弃得到答案时，龙小云说话了，当然她确认了一下冷锋没有醒来。

冷锋有三个弟弟，与其说是弟弟，不如说是他们是四胞胎，按生产的先后顺序排辈分罢了。最小的弟弟叫高岗，十几岁拿了武术冠军，背井离乡去了香港，跟着戏班表演，没过多久就失联了。二弟叫陈志杰，因为高岗的事也去了香港，投靠他的叔叔陈国华，当上了警察，他在档案中发现幺弟改了名字，曾打过黑拳，最后因为攻击人而被警察击毙。

之后没多久，志杰被调去做卧底，跟踪毒品的走向，于是也失联了，仿佛在香港人间蒸发。陈国华再次打电话过来时，已经过去了很久，他只说了志杰在戒毒准备捐献骨髓，其他没有过多言语。冷锋去过一次香港看望他，却很不巧碰上戒断反应，这个Omega已经被折磨地憔悴不堪，腺体也萎缩退化，小腹有一道被缝补的歪歪扭扭的疤痕。陈国华告诉冷锋，志杰堕胎过，因为在孔普雷监狱的遭遇。

两个弟弟的遭遇一度对冷锋有很大的打击，他其实内心柔软脆弱，却为了保护他人而把自己伪装的无比强大。

瑞秋发现少了一个人没有提，她紧张地吞了吞口水，指出了这一点。

龙小云疑惑地看着她突然紧张的神色。

三弟刚出生没多久就被人偷走了，甚至连名字都还没给他。

非洲的天气很热，瑞秋却觉得如坠冰窟，她好像猜到了什么。龙小云探究的目光在她的身上逡巡。

瑞秋转移了话题，她问为什么他们的姓不一样。龙小云笑了笑，只有陈志杰的名字是真的，冷锋其实叫陈锋，高岗叫陈岗。

她本以为逃过一劫，握着Pasha手腕的手心里沁出了汗水。

龙小云却问她是不是见过冷锋的三弟。

她原本想摇头，但是脖子像生了锈。她感觉那个日本女人的手狠狠掐住自己的脖子。

她说她不知道，她见过一个人，当她在离岛的时候，当她还叫杜晓禾的时候。这个人叫布同林，戴着狼牙，说自己来自大草原，他是个杀手，砍下害死曾救过他命的护士的人的头颅，最后因为这颗头颅，因为杜晓禾，永远留在了离岛，他的狼牙也被埋在了离岛。

是他。

冷锋不知何时醒了过来，两眼无神地看着某一处，他嘶哑着嗓子，又似乎用尽了力气说，布同林就是他弟弟。然后开始咳嗽，肌肉没有一点点力气，咳嗽只能带来身体的抽搐，龙小云拍着他的背替他顺气。

瑞秋说不出话来，Pasha担忧地抓住她的手。

他调查了这么多年，基本可以判定布同林就是他的弟弟，但是他的消息就在香港断开了。瑞秋想，香港就是一只猛兽，吞没了冷锋半生的希望。

她的愧疚又上了一层，也许自己也是害死布同林的凶手之一。

和你没有关系。

她听冷锋这么说，他终于把视线转向这边，她终于看清了他的脸色，眼睛浮肿，双眼无神，眼睛周遭在苍白的脸上泛着不健康的青黑，嘴唇发青干裂，但依然能看见嘴巴里干涸的血迹。

他似乎不够清醒，龙小云在他的身后他都不知道，瑞秋听他喃喃自语，他说他好像看到了龙小云，他的Alpha，他回去会把结婚申请签了，但是龙小云还没回来，是她还没回来。然后他开始痛苦地啜泣，瑞秋知道冷锋又开始出现了幻觉。

龙小云又抱紧了他，脸颊紧紧贴着冷锋滚烫的额头，释放更多的信息素安慰他，安慰他自己就在这里，她会回来的。

瑞秋不知道最后一句话什么意思，但她很快就知道了。龙小云说她还在执行任务，只是对外宣称自己下落不明。冷锋来这里这么久，她经常暗中跟踪关注他的安危，这一次也是，她在冷锋的车上装了定位装置。

龙小云轻轻放下再一次昏睡过去的冷锋，弯下腰吻上他干燥的唇，然后恳请瑞秋从她的腺体中抽取信息素，这其实也是禁止的，基本上只有合法体检才会用到，但是在这里谁会知道呢。

瑞秋翻出来一个全新的针管，她的手顿住，另外一个装满药剂的针管安静地躺在那儿，这是陈博士给她的，她一并拿起藏在口袋里。

回忆了一下教授指导的抽取位置，瑞秋毫不犹豫地下针。

她送龙小云到洞口，回头看见Pasha在给冷锋擦汗。龙小云也看到了，她笑着问是不是女儿，瑞秋慌忙摇头，她说自己以前爱过一个人，以后都不会再爱了。龙小云了然，消失在高高的野草堆中。

正值傍晚，鲜红发紫的晚霞涂满空旷的非洲平原，暖色的光笼罩停在不远处的红色越野车，风吹起野草掀起大海一样的波浪。但是没有潮湿的气息扑面而来，没有轮渡回响的鸣笛，没有人向她走来。

Pasha注视着瑞秋把那一针药剂推进冷锋的体内，有些担忧地看向瑞秋，她摇摇头，告诉女孩一切都会很好。

等到拉曼拉症状退下去许多之后，瑞秋把龙小云的信息素注射进冷锋的腺体。

一切都会很好，阿布也会很好，他只是过去了，那就让他和晓禾一起过去吧。让他永远住在心里，住在离不开的岛屿。

我爱你。

–完–

[1]选自《萧红墓畔口占》，作者：戴望舒  
[2]选自《战》，歌手：燕池。


End file.
